


come back to bed

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request for lucy as a newborn and Sebastian is a worrisome dad, can’t stop watching her sleep because ‘what if she stops breathing’ etc.--Blaine knew that having a newborn was going to be tiring but he doesn’t quite expect it to be like this. Even after a month of settling in, everything is still so brand new. Don’t get him wrong, he loves every second of it—he’s wanted to be a father for a long time and he’s pretty sure this is going to be the happiest period in his life. Especially since he’s doing it with Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	come back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> loosely related to another seblaine!daddies fic called ['it'll get easier'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428065) but can be read apart

Blaine knew that having a newborn was going to be tiring but he doesn’t quite expect it to be like this. Even after a month of settling in, everything is still so brand new. Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ every second of it—he’s wanted to be a father for a long time and he’s pretty sure this is going to be the happiest period in his life. Especially since he’s doing it with Sebastian.

But that doesn’t mean it’s going to all be smooth sailing, he knows that, and he gets the briefest amount of comfort from talking to his mother consistently that everything they’re going through is normal.

Mostly what he’s referring to is the long period of not getting enough sleep.

“You better buckle up, Blainey.” Cooper tells him one Facetime call when he’s making dinner.

Blaine scrunches his nose and tries to interrupt with a ‘don’t call me that’ but his brother keeps going.

“You’re in for the long haul. Once Lucy gets through the phase of _everything_ making her cry and restless, parenting is actually quite enjoyable.”

“I’m hanging up on you now.” Blaine warns and smiles as he presses the button.

But the thing is, and he’ll never admit this to anyone but Sebastian, Cooper’s right. This is just a period of uncomfortableness and it’ll pass—they’ll get through it together. Blaine and his husband run on a bit of a different schedule anyways, so usually one of them is always awake with Lucy. It’s a rare point where they’re both in bed together and Blaine finds himself missing those moments of normalcy—of falling asleep with Sebastian and waking up with him.

He knows there will be plenty of other years in their future dedicated to that but that’s the thing about change, it sneaks up when you least expect it and sticks around for a while. Blaine’s always been a planner, always trying to consider his life in ten, fifteen steps ahead, but having a baby somehow disrupts anything he’s tried to put into place. Nothing is as he expects it to be.

He cuts down hours at the theater and his manager is understanding but also firm in the sense that Blaine can’t completely disappear from the work—or they’ll replace him. It’s a harsh reality and Sebastian assures him he won’t have to give anything up that he’s worked so hard for even though he’s not sure he can promise that.

So sometimes he gets home later than he wants to, Sebastian nearly asleep when he pulls himself into bed. Blaine sighs softly and inches closer to his husband in the dark, his lips pressing a kiss to his forehead as he looks over his shoulder at the baby monitor. Cooper, Sam, and Jake all chipped in to get them this camera system, so they can _see_ Lucy and not just have an ear out for her crying.

She’s asleep as far as Blaine can tell, fussing just a little but not making any sound.

Sebastian shifts a bit as he feels the weight of his body settle in beside him, his hand reaching out to pull Blaine into his chest. The shorter smiles, snuggling in as much as their bodies allow, breathing in the scent of faded cologne, laundry detergent and skin.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Sebastian shakes his head, a yawn slipping from his mouth as his hand travels up and down Blaine’s side. “Just got in here, s’fine. How was practice?”

“Hard, long,” He scrunches his nose when he _feels_ Sebastian smirk and Blaine pokes his side, “Shut up, we’re both way too tired to fool around.”

“I’m never too tired for that, Anderson.” Sebastian insists but Blaine can hear the soft inflection in his voice that says otherwise.

Blaine rolls his eyes but there’s a smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he presses a kiss to his collarbone. The room settles in quietness and he begins memorizing the sound of Sebastian’s breathing evening out, drifting off to sleep himself—

Except then Lucy starts crying.

Blaine thinks he’d get used to that, the jolt that rocks through his body every time he hears her through the monitor. His head spins for a moment, half-sleep making him feel dizzy as he turns to rest on his back.

“I got her,” He mumbles, running a hand over his face.

“No,” Sebastian clears his throat and leans over to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You just got in, go to sleep.”

Blaine frowns, turning a little on his side to watch Sebastian pull a sweatshirt over his head when he crawls out of bed. “You have to get up early though, I don’t mind.”

Sebastian hums and leans over Blaine’s body, creating a cage with his arms. “You can make it up to me,” He kisses his forehead, the bridge of his nose and finally his lips. “Besides, we both know you’ll get sick if you don’t get enough sleep. You’re working harder than me; all I do is sit in an office all day. Let me take care of this.”

Blaine shakes his head but lets Sebastian go, keening into the touch of fingers against his curls as he moves to leave the room. He falls asleep listening to the soft voice of Sebastian soothing their daughter.

\--

He’s not sure how long he’s asleep for other than the fact that he turns, stretches his arm across the bed and expects to come into contact with the warm, solid body of his husband but—Sebastian’s not there.

Blaine’s eyebrows crinkle together and he lifts his head off the pillow, blinking into the darkness as he feels the cold, empty spot next to him. A yawn slips out of his mouth as he rubs a hand over his face, waking himself up. He notices the monitor as he scrubs a hand through his curls, tilting his head as he watches Sebastian stand by Lucy’s crib, watching her sleep.

He sighs gently and mutters to himself about how he’s seen horror movies begin like that and yanks the covers back to crawl out of bed. Blaine slides his feet into his slippers and pulls on a comfy blue robe that he keeps nearby, wandering down the hall in the darkness, trailing his fingers along the wall so he doesn’t bump into anything.

He leans against the doorframe for a few moments, a small yellow-shaded lamp near the window the only source of light for the room. He smiles gently as he watches Sebastian fix Lucy’s blanket near her chin. Other than that, however, she seems to be sleeping peacefully. Blaine moves in quietly, slipping his arms around Sebastian’s waist from behind.

The taller settles his hands on his arms, squeezing his forearms and wrists but doesn’t take his eyes off their daughter.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“Nothing,” Sebastian says quickly, turning his head to look at him for a moment before leaning back against Blaine’s chest. “I just like watching her sleep.”

Blaine smiles gently and moves to stand next to him, one hand on the crib while his other arm remains wrapped around Sebastian’s waist. It’s almost strange to see her like this, sleeping so sound, so _quiet,_ her little chest moving up and down underneath a soft pink blanket. He reaches his hand inside the crib and gently touches hers, their daughter moving just slightly in her sleep so that her fist closes around Blaine’s one finger.

“She really is perfect, isn’t she?” Blaine asks after a moment, leaning against Sebastian’s side. “Perfect and ours.”

Sebastian hums and leans down to press a kiss into his curls. “She reminds me so much of you, already has me wrapped around her little finger.”

Blaine smirks, “Just wait until she learns how to talk and pout if you think you’re a pushover now.” He teases, squeezing his arm. “Come back to bed. We should get some sleep while we can.”

Sebastian swallows, nodding his head but he doesn’t move. Blaine watches him carefully, the gentle outline of his face in the pale light of Lucy’s nursery. There are tension lines along his forehead, making his eyebrows pinch together.

Blaine frowns, rubbing his side, “Talk to me.”

“I just,” Sebastian sighs, “What if she stops breathing? Or rolls over and can’t roll back or—I don’t know.”

Blaine glances at Lucy’s crib before moving to stand in front of his husband, his hands settling on his sides and squeezing before slipping to his hips. “Sebastian,” He whispers, waiting until he has his attention, “I know you’re worried about her, I am too,” Blaine gets it, he _really_ does.

They’ve done absolutely everything to get to this point, even things that were painful—like Rachel’s first pregnancy not taking, the second pregnancy a roller coaster of emotions and waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was hard on them and he still can’t imagine how much harder it was for their friend but the important thing is? They have a beautiful, healthy baby girl, sleeping in a crib directly in front of them.

They have to be able to move on and keep their heads held high…or they’ll never make it.

“But that’s just what comes with parenting. I don’t think we’ll ever stop worrying,” He lifts a hand and cups Sebastian’s cheek, running his thumb over a freckled cheekbone. “You gonna drag a blanket in here and sleep on the floor?” He teases gently, leaning up to kiss his lower lip. “What about when she’s in her terrible-twos and trying to get ice cream when we’re asleep? Or when she’s a teenager and trying to climb out her bedroom window to meet a boy?”

Sebastian huffs at the thought but smiles a little, sensing Blaine’s train of thought. “Alright, alright,” He pulls Blaine flush against him, pressing a kiss into his hairline, “I get it.”

Blaine hums and gently wraps his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist, slowly pulling him out of Lucy’s room and to their bedroom. He sits him down on the bed, removes his robes and slippers and straddles his husband’s thighs, hands settling on his shoulders.

He at least has his attention now.

“You can’t protect her from everything, just like you can’t protect _me_ from everything.” He says gently, thumbs stroking the sides of his neck.

Sebastian licks his lips, hands working around Blaine’s sides to rest right above his ass. “But I can try.”

He nods and leans forward for a soft kiss, “And that’s why you make a wonderful husband and _will_ be an amazing father.”

The taller smiles, deepening the kiss when he’s given the chance and pulls Blaine closer until their hips line up perfectly. A soft noise leaves his throat, turning into a gentle moan and Sebastian smirks, his hand slipping into the back of Blaine’s joggers to cup his bare ass.

“Thought you wanted to get some sleep.”

“If you can’t tell,” Blaine rolls his hips, his semi-hard cock brushing against his husband’s, “I’m fully awake now. We gotta take advantage of all the free time we’re given.”

Sebastian grins, joins their lips into another kiss and rolls them over on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! and for anyone who sends requests :) it's appreciated


End file.
